Une si mignonne bouderie
by Lelouchka
Summary: Moment d'intimité entre deux personnes.  Slash  SB/RL


Sirius se rapprocha furtivement de Remus, en se disant que cette fois ci il allait réussir à surprendre son loup-garou d'amant. Malheureusement pour lui, Remus a une très bonne ouïe. Il se retourna au dernier moment et éclata de rire devant l'air déconfit du jeune Black.

-C'est pas juste Moony, bouda Sirius, je n'arriverais jamais à te surprendre si tu n'y mets pas un peu du tien. Il finit sa phrase par une moue boudeuse.

-Tu sais que tu es mignon quand tu boudes ? Répliqua Remus en l'embrassant sur le nez.

-Les Black ne sont pas mignons ! Ils sont magnifiques. Et c'est dommage que ma bouderie n'est pas le même effet sur ma chère mère.  
>Sirius avait dit ça d'un ton acerbe.<p>

-Heureusement que cela ne fait pas le même effet à ta mégère de mère, je m'inquiéterais. Et cesse de penser à elle. On s'en fout on l'aime pas.

-J'y arrive pas. Répondit Sirius tandis que les bras de son amant encerclaient sa taille. Je repense toujours à sa foutue Beuglante. Elle ne me laissera jamais en paix, elle ne cessera de m'harceler tant que je n'aurais pas pété les plombs, comme tous les membres de cette foutue famille de merde.  
>Il fit une pose, avant de rajouter, en regardant son vis-à-vis à travers ses cils,<p>

« -Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça la dérange que je sois un sodomite, de toute manière elle m'a renié.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça la dérange, mais je sais pourquoi j'aime ça.

Il avait murmuré la dernière partie de sa phrase d'une voix chaude à l'oreille du brun.

-Dites moi cher Remus, n'essayerait vous pas de me draguer ? Demanda innocemment Sirius.

-Loin de moi une telle idée, le sourire lubrique du châtain laissait douter de la véracité de cette phrase.

Ces mains caressaient la chute des reins de son amant. Ils étaient maintenant collés.

-Mon loup, j'adore te voir avec ton air prédateur, ça me donne envie de succomber.

- Et moi j'adore sentir ton excitation contre ma cuisse…

Sirius happa les mots suivants en entraînant son ami dans un long et sensuel baiser. Lui aussi sentait l'érection de son camarade de dortoir et cela le ravissait délicieusement.

Remus, ne se contentait plus d'enlacer son amant, il frottait lascivement son bassin contre celui de son vis-à-vis. Cela devait lui plaire si on se fiait à ses gémissements étouffés par les lèvres de l'autre.

Alors que Remus continuait son va et vient, Sirius enleva ses mains de la nuque du châtain et les posa sur son torse. Après avoir rapidement fait sauté les boutons de la chemise –il avait l'habitude- ses mains caressaient les tétons érigés de son amant, se faisant de plus en plus violent. Puis, en entendant le grognement de son ami ses mains descendirent, les doigts tournant un peu autour du nombril avant de rentrer dedans, en une parfaite imitation de l'acte final.

Remus se détacha de la bouche de son amant et la laissa descendre dans son cou, le marquant plusieurs fois comme sien. Alors que sa bouche continuait à nettoyer le cou de Sirius, ses mains se glissèrent sous le maillot, caressant avec avidité ce torse finement musclé.

De son côté Sirius avait détaché la ceinture de son partenaire et ses mains acharnaient sur le pantalon, faisant tout pour qu'il descende plus vite. Après une petite bataille, le pantalon tomba sur les chevilles de Remus qui grogna de plaisir quand les mains se posèrent sur son entrejambe gonflé et de colère contre ces morceaux de tissus trop gênants. Celui-ci trouvait le brun beaucoup trop habillé, il s'écarta, saisit rapidement sa baguette magique et prononça un sort qui lui permit d'admirer l'ex héritier de la noble famille Black dans toute sa nudité. Ses yeux s'attardant sur ce membre gorgé de sang et palpitant. Il baissa légèrement la tête, les yeux fixant toujours le même endroit.

Sirius passa la main dans les mèches claires de son vis-à-vis, l'invitant à se pencher davantage. Le lycan s'agenouilla et posant ses mains sur les hanches du brun, il lécha doucement le gland violacé. Pour toute réponse Sirius accentua la pression sur sa tête, alors Remus happa l'érection grossissante, de son amant. Celui-ci gémit de plaisir. Il bougea légèrement les hanches, Remus commença à faire des vas et vient autour de cette si délicieuse hampe de chair. Il accéléra la cadence en sentant son amant s'agripper à ses cheveux et gémir de plus en plus fort. Les doigts, se raccrochant aux cheveux de Remus, comme pour essayer de ne pas perdre totalement pied.*

Il réussit à articuler quelques mots, prévenant ainsi son ami,

« -'Mus, je… je vais… venir. Ooh ! OUI ! »

Mais ne prenant pas garde à ces paroles Remus accentua la pression tout en jouant avec les bourses. Sirius se libéra alors, dans un cri de jouissance dans la délicieuse bouche de son amant. Le châtain prit le temps de tout avaler, en regardant lubriquement les yeux voilés par le désir de son ami.

Remus ne prit pas la peine de se relever mais attira Sirius vers lui, les entraînants à chuter sur le sol. Ils recommencèrent le langoureux ballet des langues mutines. Tandis que les mains se faisaient baladeuses, Sirius profitai d'être au dessus pour suçoter le cou de son amant et lui baisser son caleçon. Au contact de la virilité dressée de Remus, celle de Sirius retrouva de sa vigueur. Il se durcit totalement sous les sensuelles caresses du loup.

Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser, frottant leurs hanches l'une contre l'autre de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite. Leur respiration accélérant au rythme des frottements. Les mains de Sirius encerclèrent les deux virilités et entreprirent de longs et rapides vas et vient. Ils jouirent de concert, leur semence collant sur leurs bas-ventres. Ils soupirèrent d'aise, relâchant toute pression. Sirius se laissa choir sur le torse duveteux de son amant tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle. Ils restèrent silencieux, ne se donnant que des baisers papillons. Sirius se laissa tomber sur le côté, libérant Remus de son poids. Il posa sa tête sur la poitrine du loup, passa sa main droite dans la nuque et sa jambe gauche entre les jambes de son ami. Qui lui posa sa main gauche sur la hanche de Sirius, de son autre main il attrapa la baguette, lança un sort de nettoyage et amena une couverture sur eux –si jamais quelqu'un venait à rentrer, leurs camarades n'appréciaient pas ce genre de démonstrations- et un paquet de blonde appartenant à Sirius. Normalement il fumait des roulées, mais il ne voulait pas bouger. Il en prit une, l'alluma, tira une bouffée avant la passer à son amant

Sexe et tabac. Ils adoraient cette odeur âcre, surtout quand ils en étaient responsables. Retirant sur la cigarette, il tourna la tête et embrassa les cheveux légèrement humides de sueur de Sirius. Celui-ci se colla davantage à Remus, sa main gauche survolant le torse barré de cicatrices, caressant avec tendresse chacune d'entre elles.

Alors que le lycanthrope finissait sa clope, il entendit Sirius,

« -Je t'aime Moony, tellement fort. »

A ces mots, Remus ne se sent plus de joie. Il se tourne et se retrouve au dessus de Sirius, les bras tendus pour ne pas l'écraser.

«-Moi aussi Sirius. Je t'aime. » Il se pencha pour un baiser passionné.

Ils s'aiment et ils sont heureux, insouciants. La guerre qui est présente dehors, ils s'en fichent, profitant de leur jeunesse avant qu'ils ne la sacrifient dans la lutte contre le Mal, profitant de la protection de Poudlard, où tout leur semble si simple, si beau. Ils ne savent pas encore ce qui les attend, ou s'ils le savent, ils l'oublient temporairement. Ils ont le temps. A leur âge on se dit qu'on est les rois du monde, et qu'éternellement il y aura dans leurs yeux tout le ciel bleu. Car le temps de l'amour, c'est long et c'est court, ça dur toujours. On s'en souvient.

On peut entendre leurs rires entrecoupés de langoureux silences. Et après une autre cigarette, leurs rires se transforment en chuchotements, halètements et gémissement. Ils finissent par devenir des cris de pure extase et de jouissance parfaite, Sirius succombant à sa prostate malmené et Remus au fourreau de chair étroit de son amant, avant de laisser place à un silence quasi-religieux. Brisé par un éclat de voix,

« -Putain les mecs ! Prévenez quand vous vous envoyez en l'air et aérez aussi ! Merde ! »

Seul les rires des amants répondent au discours de James Potter.


End file.
